Strategy
'Guide to Football Master' 1. Terminology 1.1 Fluctuation: A value introduced to reflect a player’s recent performance. In the real world, player's performance has ups and downs. In order to provide a real football experience, in the game, we introduce an equivalent term called Fluctuation to refer to this variable. Player's Fluctuation changes with this player's performance in real life, the range is from -2 to +100, which is shown as a green/red arrow next to this player's CAP (on his card). This value is not pre-set. It depends on the date you sign the player. 1.2 Team Fame: Right above your Squad Management page, there is a grey bar which indicates your Team Fame. Once this bar is full, there will be a red “!” next to it, which means that your Team Fame is over the ceiling and your Team Strength will drop significantly. Think Team Fame as your team budget and each player you put on the field (subs players don’t count) needs to be paid. Hence, you have to be sure that this grey bar stays imperfect. 1.3 Stars: If you win a match with 3 or more Goal Difference, you will get 3 Stars. 2. Gameplay & Strategies Looking closely, you will notice that the players from the 7 Day Login Rewards and VIP are mostly forwards and midfielders. So, if you choose a defender at the very beginning of the game, it will be a great advantage. In the long run, choosing a Spanish, English, French, German or South American defenders will be very helpful when National Bonding is available. Second, you should know that the most important things at your earlier stage are to level up and improve your team strength. Hence, try your best to walk through all Regular leagues with all 3 stars in Career. By doing this you will receive many S and above rated players as league rewards (also tons of GEMs). During the matches, you can skip them after you’ve applied your best tactics in order to get 3 stars. Third, you can complete the tasks/quests which offers Tactic Books and Training Cards. After getting Tactic Books, use them to learn every tactic and upgrade them equally. Also never save up your Training Cards, use them to level up your S and S+ players to ensure a fast growth of your team. With the improvement of your team strength, you will be able to keep passing more Regular leagues to get more decent players. Fourth, when the Elite leagues are available, leave them aside. Do your utmost to play Regular leagues until you are unable to move any further. Then turn to play Friendly Match immediately. Friendly Match is the main source of euros. Pay attention to the Win Streak Reward while you play, for the more matches you win in a row, the more euros you will get. Use the euros you get to improve your players in Training. And then go to the Regular leagues again. Fifth, by the time you feel it is impossible to make any more progress in Regular leagues, start working on Elite leagues. You will be able to get Honor Medals from related tasks. Once the National Bonding is available, these items will help further improve your team strength. Besides, by beating the last team in each Elite league, you will have chances to get a Team Application Letter. For the first, the Board Evaluation, collect 5 of the letters and your strength can be boosted by 100 for both Attack and Defense. The more Evaluations, the more items needed and the more strength boosted. Finally, advices on a Wise GEM Use. There are 5 main ways to get GEMs in the game: Career League: complete leagues to claim GEMs Legendary Classics: complete tasks to claim GEMs Tour: compete to win GEMs, Monthly Package: small investment, big return. Top Up: purchase GEMs. Since a S+ rated GK is the key to your team’s defense and currently you can only get one in the Star Road by trading two S rated GK’s, and they are only available by using the Outstanding GK Letter, it is wise for you to invest most of your GEMs in the Outstanding GK Letter. Spending on Scouts is not necessary, that is because Scout Energy can be obtained from Daily Tasks and by dismissing low rated players. 3. Feature Introduction 3.1 Scouts Junior Scout: Free 3 times per day. Senior Scout: Free once per 3 days. Super Scout: Free once per 7 days You need to make good use of these chances. Even if you don’t get a high rated player, it’s not a big deal because by dismissing lower rated players you will receive Scout Energy. In the early stage of the game, you can keep B- and above rated players and would train them all and it won’t eat up your euros. This way it your progress in Career League and Tour are guaranteed. Besides, it will help you get stronger opponents in the Master League, and then you will be able to rank higher and earn more Tactic Books. Under B-, keep a D+ player, in order to complete Trade-related quests and Training-related quests as the cost of a D+ player is very low. For the rest of them, dismiss them to receive more Scout Energy. 3.2 How To Get A High Rated Player Star Road: swap 2 S players for a S+ player. For GK, you need to use 2 S GK’s in order to successfully get a S+ player. For other positional players, the positions of the 2 S players don’t matter, as long as you raise your signing fees to the maximum, the negotiation will be successful. Many managers would confuse, what’s the difference between a villa and a normal house. The difference is that if you buy the villa, the euros you need in the negotiation will be less. Paths of Glory: Similar to the Star Road, collect the contract item first then swap 3 S players for a S+ player. You don’t need to hurry to sign a S+ player. Wait until you have extra S players or your team strength will be dramatically affected. Because the S+ player you get starts with his initial capability it is still a long training before putting him on the field. Legendary Classics: satisfy relevant conditions, and you will be able to receive contract items which can be used to sign a CL player without costing any S players. CL is a higher rating than S+. These players can profoundly boost your team strength. Event: Irregularly, many exclusive superior players will be available in the Event Center. Pay attention to check. 3.3 Social and Vitality In the Social System, you can send/receive Vitality to/from other managers. You can use the Vitality to go farther in the Career League. Besides, changing others in Social will get you tons of euros and Medals which can be used to participate in the Lucky Draw to win prizes. Though these are small things, but taking good advantage of them is very helpful for a fast growth. 3.4 Formation Upgrade Do not invest too many Formation Upgrade Cards in one formation at your early stage unless necessary. Because your formation is integrated with your team Bonding. Upgrade your formation when your Bonding is nearly set. 3.5 Alliance This feature is the key to the early development of your team. Join an alliance as soon as you can. First, Alliance Ad. The higher level of the Alliance Ad, the more team fame you can get which directly determines how many superstars your team can hold. Second, Alliance Training Room. Since the training cards you can get are limited, you need to find another way to help your players reach their max level soon as possible. The Alliance Training Room is your best choice. Put your newly recruited player into one Training Room at night and in the morning, you will find that he is already at half his max level. Of course, however, you need to make sure that you are in a Lv.10 Alliance and a Lv.10 Training Room. So, the best and fastest way to achieve that is to play with your friends and build your Alliance together. Third, Alliance Market. Once your Alliance reaches Lv.10, as a member, you will be able to sign an A+ player with euros in the Alliance Market almost every day which is perfect for either dismissing or trading. Category:Upgrade Category:Player